Incitement to Rebellion
by salmonbutter
Summary: Jushiro and Michiru couldn't be happier but Michi's untold anectodes complicate their lives. Additionally, Aizen has taken a liking in 'consoling' Michiru. Ukitake/OC/Aizen
1. Introduction

**A/N: **I don't own Bleach, Ukitake Jushiro or Aizen Sousuke! If only. ;_; OCs belong to me, yada yada. Remember kids: reviews = motivation = faster updates. :D Thanks for reading!

_Shit, shit, shit. It's coming. I can feel it. I just need to hold it in… Just for a little longer. _

The footsteps stopped suddenly and a heavy sigh could be heard.

_That's it… Give up… There's nothing here. Leave._

She clenched her hands over her mouth and pulled her knees closer to her chest. Squeezing her eyes shut, she realized she couldn't hold it in anymore.

_If need be, I always have my zanpaktou… I can't do __this anymore._

"Ah…Ah," she breathed into her hands, preparing for her body's spasm. "ACHOO!"

The footsteps resumed as if it were a sprint and as anyone would expect, the closet door flung open, flooding the small space with morning light.

"Michi!" Yelped the young boy, clad in a white kosode shirt with a blue undershirt and blue hakama. Circles were placed on the bosom area of the shirt. The teenager had dark, chestnut hair accessorized with a pair of sky blue eyes. But his eyes seemed to be darker at the moment, for the shadow cast from his frowned eyebrows shaded the light hue. "What are you doing? Is this a joke? It's been _six years_ that we've been waiting for this day! And now you're hiding?"

He reached down and grabbed the girl's forearm and forcefully lifted her from the corner of the small closet. She winced at his grip and clawed at his hand after he had pulled her out of the rice-papered hiding place and slid the door shut.

"Ugh! Let go, Fujitaka!" The brunette girl yelled, pulling away. Her fearless, dark brown eyes rose to make contact with the boy's blue ones. "I told you! I don't want to be a shinigami and I don't wanna do this stupid exam!"

The boy clenched his teeth and pulled her closer so he could growl out his anger to her face. "Michi, we've been in advanced placement classes for over four years now. If you're scared about failing the exam, believe me, you have what it takes without even opening one of your books."

She kept clawing at his hand, her eyes concentrated on her forearm. "That's not it! I just don't want to be a shinigami!"

"Then what are you going to be? Are you gonna go home to mommy and daddy, whom you ran away from ten years ago? Go back to being a rich families' lazy daughter? I thought you told me you wanted to show them what you could do for Soul Society!" He shook her arm as he spoke. "What has gotten into you?"

"JUST LET GO OF ME, FUJITAKA! I won't go back there! I just don't want to be a slave of the Gotei Thirteen! I'm not shinigami quality! I hate violence, I can't stand fighting. I'm not fit for a position…" Her voice softened as she looked back up at him, calming down but never letting go of his hand that was blocking her blood's circulation in her arm.

"You don't have to accept the position they give you! Just please pass the exam! You've worked endless hours to be able to afford the exam fee, and here we are, the day of the exam with you acting like a child," he breathed angrily before staring at her for a few seconds and proceeding to sigh, releasing her arm and straightening his back. His eyes softened as he spoke. "Please. Just go to the exam. Please. For me and Chihiru."

Before frowning at him thoughtfully, she straightened out her academy uniform; the same as Fujitaka's but in red, an indication of a female student. She looked around the Japanese styled room for a few seconds, biting the inside of her cheeks. Her gaze stopped at a window. She saw their friend, Chihiru, standing outside of Michi's building, her short black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The girl seemed worried. Michiru looked over, crossing her arms.

"Do you promise to not force me to take their offer if I'm selected?"

"Yeah, I promise." He replied, feeling a smirk pulling at his lips. The girl, Michiru, sighed and ran a hand through her brunette hair.

"Fine, I'll go."


	2. Chapter 1

A few weeks after the exam, each passing academy student was called to a meeting in an auditorium-like room to be given their certificate, signifying their new status: shinigami. After a short celebration, the new shinigamis were to report to whichever room number they were assigned to to speak to their new superiors.

Michi and Chihiru made their way down the corridor in their brand new shihakusho, the shinigami uniform. Chihiru's zanpaktou sat at her side, tucked into her sash while Michi's was resting behind her, placed in a cylinder-like wooden accessory which was attached to the sash of her uniform, so that her zanpaktou was placed horizontally near her lower back. They were both heading to the auditorium to attend the certification ceremony.

"Man, I can't believe we're shinigamis now!" Chihiru smiled at Michi, seemingly pleased with the outcome of their exam. Michi forced herself to return the smile.

"Yeah," she breathed before looking back in front of her, dazed. "Time flies, doesn't it?"

Chihiru dark eyebrows furrowed at her old friend. "You don't seem too happy about this."

Michi offered another smile at her black-haired companion, but failed miserably as her friend frowned even more. Michi chuckled before inhaling deeply and running a hand through her ash brown hair. "I don't know. I just don't feel capable of joining these people."

"And why's that?"

Michi answered with a shrug.

"Are you scared?" Chihiru pressed, focusing on the floor in front of her as they continued walking towards the gymnasium.

"Scared?" Michi turned her head to face the emerald-eyed girl.

Chihiru clasped her hands behind her back. "Scared that they'll find out you're from a noble family?"

A snort emitted from Michiru. "What difference would that make? I don't think they'd care whether or not I'm from the Namiekaze family."

"Yes they would! They'd accuse you of lying about your last name."

"And how in the world would they find out?"

"I don't know. But lies like that always end up being discovered."

"But why would they care?"

"Well, you lied to them…" 

Michiru waved her hand up and down at Chihiru. "Don't worry about it. I won't get a very high position anyways. They wouldn't dig into a low-ranking shinigami's past."

Chihiru rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Michi."

Michi's lips formed a sincere smile as she looked at her friend. "Don't worry." Chihiru returned the genuine grin and hooked her arm around her friend's shoulders and pushed Michi's head down, ruffling her hair. The assault was rather easy since they were both about the same height.

"Like I'd ever worry about you!" Chihiru exclaimed, beaming. Michi squealed as her friend ruined her wavy, mid-back length hair.

"Stop it, you asshole!" Michi yelled, a big smile on her face. Chihiru continued her battering, laughing and not paying attention as to where they were walking. Consequently, Chihiru sandal-over-sock foot caught itself in a lath of wood that was poking out of the wooden floor. She tripped forwards, involuntarily pushing Michi forwards. The both of them yelped as they both fell. Chihiru fell on the hard wooden floor, causing a huge 'smack' to echo in the empty hallway. Michi, on the other hand, had more luck. Just before she fell face first to the ground, someone had turned the corner they were near and caught her forearms.

Michiru blinked at the ground prior to lifting her eyes to be face-to-face with a white obi knot. Before she could react, the strong hands around her forearms pulled her up and steadied her to her feet. She looked up at the taller figure, taking in the sight of her saviour.

"Whoa, there!' The man spoke. He had long, snow white hair tied into a low ponytail and the clearest, greenest eyes Michi had ever set her eyes on. He was smiling brightly but wore a concerned expression simultaneously. Michiru took note of his different coloured eyebrows; black. Unintentionally, she just stood there and stared at his, what she thought to be, attractive features as his smile died down into an open mouthed gape, mirroring her expression. After a few moments, he pulled his lips back into a gentle smile and letting go of her arms. "Careful."

Her heartbeat began accelerating as she continued to stare into his eyes. Michiru suddenly straightened her back as she noticed the white haori he had over his shihakusho. _A captain! _"Ah! Sir, _gomen nasai_! We were fooling around and I wasn't paying attention! I'm so sorry, it's my fault." She stammered as she bowed deeply. The captain watched her, surprised. He then proceeded to take her shoulders and straighten her up from her bow. Michi blinked at him in confusion for he was now wearing his regular, glowing smile.

"No need to be uptight! It happens to everyone. Are you alright?" The white-haired man questioned.

"_H-hai_…" She replied almost breathlessly. The captain's eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled. He slid his hands off her shoulders and resumed walking. Michiru stared after him, stunned. He turned his head slightly before he called out.

"And you might want to fix yourself up for the ceremony! Your hair is a mess!" He pointed out, in a good-natured way. Michi's eyes widened before she swiftly brushed out her hair with her fingers. She laughed herself a bit before bowing and calling out a 'thank you' to the unknown captain. He waved before resuming his walk.

Even after he was out of sight, Michiru continued to stare after him, her heart pounding in her chest. Having completely forgotten about her friend whom had already stood up a long time ago, Michi didn't notice as Chihiru eyed her. Chihiru finally stepped in front of Michi, a wily look plastered on her face. Michiru grasped hold of reality and raised her eyebrow at her black haired friend.

"What?"

"Nice face." Chihiru smirked, raising both of her eyebrows up and down.

Michiru patted her face, panicking. "What's wrong with it?"

"You're beet red."

"Am not!"

"Are too." Chihiru placed a hand on Michi's shoulder and turned her around; pushing her in the direction they were walking in the first place. "Don't argue and I won't tell anyone about your forbidden crush."

"MY FORBIDDEN WHAT?"

"Let's go and get our certificate! I'm so excited!" Chihiru ignored her and smiled as they walked.

"CHIHIRU, YOU DESPICABLE CREATURE!"

Chihiru began cackling loudly before starting to sprint down the hall, dodging the people also in the hall. Michi chased after her, fuming. Over her anger, she still wore a small smile as she screamed after her friend.


	3. Chapter 2

The auditorium had no seats. It resembled a very large assembly room. Approximately fifty new shinigamis stood in the room, in rows perpendicular to the elevated stage-like ground at the front of the room. There five rows, in which Michi stood in the middle of the fourth one. They were grouped alphabetically by their last names. She stood inbetween two unsociable men whom stood proud, their backs straight as a ruler and their faces stoic. Michi, on the other hand, eyed the two sheepishly, feeling out of place. Giving up on any kind of socializing with them, she looked for her friends. She could see Fujitaka's chestnut hair in the row in front of her, but alas, he stood near the end of his row and she was standing right in the middle of hers. Chihiru, whose last name was Ayuki, evidently stood in the front row.

Just as Michi started turning her head away from the back of Fujitaka's, he turned around and made eye contact with her. They held their stare for a few seconds before he grinned happily and sent a small wave her way. She returned the smile and waved back. Michi contemplated mouthing a 'good luck' to him but her thoughts were interrupted when the room was rid of all its chatter and everyone seemed to hold their breath. Fujitaka whipped his head back around to face the front of the room. Michi followed his eyes and stood on her toes to get a better look. There walked Yamamoto Genryusai. The elderly man continued walking until he reached the middle of the stage. He turned and stood tall, hitting his wooden cane onto the stage ground. A few seconds of reaction settled in and row by row, every shinigami knelt down on one knee, head lowered. Michi followed her rows movements, being completely oblivious to proper conduct when in the _sou-taicho_'s presence.

"Welcome, students. Congratulations for your accomplishment. The Gotei 13 _taicho_s and _fukutaicho_s have all taken your skills and intelligence into consideration to take you under their wings as whatever position you are assigned to," he spoke confidently and loudly enough so that everyone could hear. "I must remind you, though, that now that you are all true shinigamis, you must obey your superiors, live by the rules of Seireitei and set a good example if you haven't done so already. Another reminder would be that you have a choice of declining positions that are offered to you. You may be put on standby and wait until a position you prefer is offered."

Yamamoto paused, signaling his need for a positive response from the crowd. Everyone barked out a respectful _hai_ then stood up from their knelt position.

"We will begin our certification and placement ceremony." He stated as a door from the side slid open and out walked every captain of the Gotei 13, starting with a darkly skinned woman with short, purple hair. They lined up behind Yamamoto as he called out the first graduating student. Student by student, Yamamoto called out their full name and new position before the student in question would walk up to the stage as their comrades applauded their new status. A bow to Yamamoto was necessary before taking their certificate from him and walking over to their new _taicho_ to exchange a bow and maybe even a few words then returning to their row.

Michi didn't pay attention to the names that were being called out; she was too busy staring at a man at the very end of the row of captains. It was the same white-haired man she had encountered in the hallway. She chewed at the inside of her cheek as she eyed him, noticing how his kind smile never left his lips. He watched the students go up and down the stage, giving each of them a smile of admiration even if they didn't see it. A few students had gone up to him, since they had been chosen to go into his squad, and shook his hand. He seemed to praise his new subordinates before sending them off to their previous spot in their row. He probably didn't even remember her.

Although she was busy staring him down, she managed to catch Chihiru's and Fujitaka's positions. Ayuki Chihiru: fourth seat of the fourth squad. Fujitaka Kosuke: fifth seat of the thirteenth squad. When Fujitaka had been called up and given his certificate, he had walked over to the white-haired man and shook his hand. _Damn, he's in his squad…_ She soon figured out that the captains were lined up from squad two to squad thirteen. She examined each and every _taicho,_ taking in every detail about them. She played a guessing game with herself, wondering what squad she would be put into. _Hopefully the thirteenth squad…_ She also noticed that no one had been chosen to be anything higher than a fourth seat. Rapidly, she had forgotten that she was to be called up next and lost herself in her contemplations.

"Nodame Michiru; passed the exam with a superb mark of 98% along with a charming demonstration of physical skill. Nodame Michiru, the fifth squad has appointed you to their third seat," Yamamoto's voice speaking her name ripped her out of her thoughts. She stood still for a second, taking in what he had just said. _Third seat?_ The brunette stared at Yamamoto before turning her head over to Fujitaka, whom was smiling ear to ear at her. Her heart beat accelerated as she grinned back at him and quickly shuffled over to the stage. The shinigamis she passed as she walked stared at her in awe. She walked confidently up the few stairs of the stage and strutted over to Yamamoto with a big smile. The aged man was much bigger than her and she felt like a toothpick compared to him. Nevertheless, she bowed and a certificate was placed in her hands. "Congratulations." He said, looking rather indifferent. She didn't care though.

She happily walked over to the fifth squad captain after mouthing a quick thank you to Yamamoto. Her new captain had suavely long, golden hair with well-groomed bangs across his forehead. His smirk surprised her as he shook her hand. He had an odd smile, his teeth almost too straight. His eyes shone with confidence and a hint of mischievous kindness. She simply returned the smile with a sweet one and shook his hand.

"Glad ta' have you among us." He slurred, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm honored to be in your squad, _taicho._" She answered. He chuckled and she bowed lightly with a smile before walking away. Another student was called up while she was talking to her new captain, the attention now on that student. Passing by all the captains, none of them really paid attention to her until she reached _him._ The white-haired captain held out his hand in front of her to stop her, since she was too timid to even look at him. She looked up at him, surprised that he had foiled her plan to just walk past him like she never knew him. He just offered her a closed-mouth smile and a nod of approval.

"Congratulations, Michiru-kun." He spoke. A shiver ran down her back when her name rolled off his tongue. She bowed quickly and smiled back.

"Thank you, uhm…" She gave him a cautious look but kept her bashful smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, his smile leaving his face to be replaced with light surprise. "How rude of me. I'm Ukitake Jushiro, captain of the thirteenth squad." His kind smile found his lips once again.

"Thank you for earlier, Ukitake-_taicho_," she beamed, happy to finally know his name. "I'm Nodame Michiru, now third seat of the fifth squad."

Ukitake stared at her, hesitantly with a careful smile. She then realized what she had just said, repeating everything that Yamamoto had already established to the entire room.

"_Maa_! You already know that! Why don't I think these things through before I blurt them out?" She groaned and smacked her palm to her forehead. Her blush was evident and she could feel the heat on her face as she looked back to Ukitake. He was chuckling, his smile accessorized with laughing eyes. But it wasn't mock… she could sense kindness in his laugh. "I'm sorry; I'm just so taken aback by this whole thing."

"Tell me about it. I remember my graduation… At least you didn't trip onto Yamamoto!" He returned with a small laugh and dramatic eyes.

"Hey, hey! I'm the one who does the tripping, here!" She laughed as well, referring to the hallway incident.

"You'll have to be less reckless, now that you're a third seat." He commented, good-humoured. "Congratulations, again. You should go back to your row; Yama-jii is going to be annoyed if you don't. I'll see you around." He gave her a soft, tranquil smile, the kind of smile that would make anyone's heart melt.

"Okay." She mutely replied, from the lack of attention she had. His smile had dazed her. She made her way down the stairs and back into her row, receiving a few smiles of veneration from her fellow shinigami as she walked past them. She stood restlessly between the same men, one of them up on the stage receiving his certificate. She sighed in satisfaction.

_My captain doesn't seem like a terrible person… Maybe this won't be so bad. I can always quit if I'm not happy with my position, right? And I might be able to speak to Ukitake-taicho more. _

Little did she know, once you accept a position in the Gotei 13, there's no going back unless you want to be thrown in jail or executed, depending on the situation.

A/N: So if you haven't figured it out yet, we're in the 'Turn Back the Pendulum' arc, after Urahara is promoted to the twelfth division's captain. Aizen will be in the next chapter, I guarantee. I also realized I haven't been defining the Japanese words that I've been using. So here's the list now! (All the italic-ed [XD] words are the words I used)

_Gomen nasai_: I'm sorry. _Gomen_ can be used if with a friend. _Gomen nasai _is directed to someone semi-formally.

_Hai: _Yes.

_Taicho: _Captain

_Fukutaicho_: Vice-captain

_Maa: _Doesn't really have an equivalent. It's kind of like… disappointment, in a way. Or a laidback saying.


End file.
